


You never know, you know?

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff not Sad, Fluffy, Leon is an awfully awesome wing man, M/M, Mainly Soudam, Ouma not Oma, Souda not soda, Truth or Dare, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: Soudam Week.One of the days, honestly I can't remember.





	You never know, you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyNekoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/gifts).



> EYYYYYYYYY  
> So I am not dead, I am doing this update for my favorite author here so maybe she will update Idiot in Love because I am craving that shit so here you go.

Souda really fucked up this time. Not like the time where he thought he could have a shot at the princess just to be treated like dirt. Oh no, Leon just had to be the worst friend he had at the moment. He couldn't believed he agreed to even play Truth or Dare over who had to clean Nidia's bathroom for the rest of the year. He really needed to stop letting his lower classmen convince him to do stupid shit. This may be even worse than when Ouma made Souda and Kaito hold hands for 2 Hours in the lunch room for losing a damn dare with the Gremlin.

"Man I hope you're ready," Leon chuckled at his pink haired friend.

"Why do I have to do this as the dare," Souda sighed "Why can't you make me drink sewer water, o-or even lick your feet, anything but this man." Souda begged but Leon wasn't having it. He grabbed his best friend by the waist and hauled him up onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started making his way to the farm, where he knew some self proclaimed "Demon Lord" would be. 

"I mean, this was Kaito's idea buddy" Leon laughed "This is how we got him and the Fanta freak together, remember."

Souda does remember that funny day. Kaito was just so hopelessly into Kokichi to the point that Leon and Souda had to steal his prized telescope for ransom for he would just give in and kiss the boy. To no ones surprised but Kaito, Ouma confessed in his back handed complements that he had feelings for Kaito. Ever since then Leon has been stealing or making extreme dares to be a interesting match maker.

"Maybe you shouldn't play truth or dare with someone that knows everything about you" He said while digging his fingers into Souda's sides, tickling the poor mechanic.

"St-ttoooop" Souda whined as Leon relentlessly tickled him without ever almost dropping him once, it always amazed Souda how strong his string bean looking friend really was. 

"Well" Souda barked out as he tried to catch his breath "I did not think you would make me do THIS!" 

He tried to break Leon's hold on him but he did not prevail even the slightest. Leon just gave a laugh and began talking about the next game he has on there way to the farm. 

It only took Leon 5 minutes to carry the biggest idiot on earth to get to their destination. Setting down Souda he gave a small chuckled and then asked.

"Ready to find out if your demon boy has poisons lips" After processing what Leon said Souda turned a bright red and tried to deny the fact that he was about to his crush just because of a stupid dare.

"Look I don't-" Souda started but Leon cut in.

"You have to do this, or else you have to clean Nidai's toilet for the rest of the year" 

Huffing like an old man who just got told he couldn't have fry sauce, Souda turned around and swung the barn doors open. Inside Gundham kneeling next Grizzle the bear kept at Hope's Peak, looked up from the animal to give Souda a wide eyed expression of surprise. "Pink Haired One, what brings you to the land of hellish beasts?' Gundham asks.

"LOOK I AM SORRY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM CLEANING NEK'S TOLIET FOR THE NEXT 7 MONTHS SO, ehh, YAH" Souda yelled while marching towards Gundham, not caring if anyone else saw other than Leon. Gundham stood up and gave Souda a worried look. He was about to say something before Souda grabbed his scarf and pulled into a bruising kiss. Before Souda even realized he what he was doing Gundham wrapped his arms around Souda's waist and brought him even closer to him, kissing him back with the same force. 

Finally realizing that Gundham was kissing back Souda let go go the death grip he had on Tanaka's scarf and in favor brought on had up to his shoulder and the other in his gelled up hair. After what felt like an eternity they broke the kiss. Souda looked away and tried to run but Gundham's hands on Souda's waist prevented him from doing so 

"W-wait Tamer of Automotives" Gundham said slightly panicked. "What was the meaning of that kiss that you shared with me?"

Souda let go of Gundham and put one hand behind his own neck to scratch it while lamely answering "I, um.." He wheezed out "I already told you I did not want to clean Nidai's Bathroom for the next 7 months Hamster-chan."

Gundham had a flash of hurt go across his face before he put up his walls. "So this was just a mere joke to you mortal?"

"NO," Souda yelled and realized his volume. " Look I mean," he sighed "Dammit Gundham I like you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Idiot In Love and go give it a Kudo's for me my dudes.
> 
> IF WANTED I WILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO SEE HOW THE CONFESSION GOES.
> 
> CRAZYNEKOCHAN I MISS YOU AND HOPE YOU ARE WELL. PLEASE UPDATE MY DEAR.


End file.
